Rekindle the Fire Within
by isnoggedmalfoy
Summary: A recent tragedy forced Bella to move away from Forks, hoping to find true happiness again. What she finds, is Edward Cullen, a powerful attorney who always gets what he wants. A recent mix up of their Kindles changes their lives. AU/AH & yummy lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: One year and a week ago, this story was birthed from a real situation. I told myself I would never write fanfiction, but my friend Astrid persisted. So here I am, sharing a experience that never came true for me, but I wish it had. This story is for her =)**

**I'm going to switch POV's a lot, you are warned. Thanks to my beta bethroann, she deserves a hug and big sloppy kiss!**

September 2009. Location: Forks.

Bella stood in the pouring rain, staring at the white house that had been her home for the past twenty-five years. The kitchen light was on, and she knew he was in there waiting for her. She looked down at the small engagement ring on her finger and felt emptiness. She thought he could make her happy after the accident, but she felt herself falling further into the darkness.

The water seeped through her black rain coat, chilling her to the bone yet she stood there motionless, wondering if she could force herself forward. Force herself through that door, pretending to be that Bella Jacob fell in love with.

The front door opened and light flooded the driveway, a tall muscular figured walked into the doorway. "Bells, what are you doing? You're going to get sick standing out there like that." Jacob's husky voice called forth, motioning with an arm to come inside. She picked up her heavy feet and forced herself to follow the retreating figure, hoping the warmth inside the home would greet her, but it didn't.

The Bella she's been pretending to be never met her at the door. She turned, looking out into the darkness. The driveway was void of the cop car that always sat there. Her soaked raincoat hung by the police jacket that was never worn. And more importantly, her boots were tossed into a closet that held boots that were never to be worn again. Heaviness sat deep in Bella's chest and she knew she was at her breaking point.

"Mind grabbing me a Coke?" Jacob called out from the sofa, engrossed in some sports show. It was the same thing everynight. Bella wondered if Jacob even knew how far gone she was. Did he notice the accident from a year ago still affects her like it happened last week? Did he notice she hasn't smiled or laughed since then?

No.

She was playing housewife to someone she no longer loved.

Bella swung the fridge door open, causing it to crash against the wall beside it. Reaching for the Coke, the light glistened off her engagement ring. Courage she hasn't felt in months, welcomed her like an old friend. She was finally going to leave Jacob. There was no turning back, and leaving was the only way to do it. The love she felt for him was no longer there. She no longer felt her heart skip a beat whenever he smiled at her. No longer felt the passion whenever he touched her; no longer felt anything for him. She had nothing left to lose, her true happiness was already taken from her and ending the engagement to Jacob felt like the right step towards her recovery. _Or at least the right step towards something_, she thought.

Determination pushed her forward, pulling her engagement ring off and held it in front of Jacob's face.

"What's this?"

"Your ring, Jacob." He sat up then, confused.

"What's wrong with it?" He didn't even get it. She turned then, walking towards the stairs, but Jacob cut her off. "Bella, what's going on? Why did you give me your ring?" She gave a short laugh, pushed past him and continued walking to the stairs.

Red clouded Jacob's vision, causing him to lash out in anger. He lunged out, and forcefully pulled her towards him."What the hell, Bella, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Answer my God damn question."

Fear flashed in Bella's eyes, Jacob's grip was strong, but she needed to end this. "Get your hands off me, Jacob, now." Her voice was low, strong, and full of menace.

"What the fuck, Bella?" He pushed her away from him, causing her to fall backwards landing on the stairs. "I thought you wanted this!" His scream caused her to flinch away from him.

"When was the last time you opened your eyes, Jacob?" She yelled, pulling herself up to stand a few steps higher than him. "When was the last time you noticed how happy I was? Of course I wanted us to be together. I dreamed about that for the past seven years, hoping that one day we would become Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black, one day to have kids, grow old together. But that's all it was, Jacob, a dream."

"Wake up, Bella," his voice was rough, "this is your dream." Jacob climbed the stairs, two at time, until he was standing right in front of her. His hands landing on her shoulders, playing with the curls in her hair. All roughness gone, his voice was suddenly soft as a feather. "I'm here for you, I gave you my heart, and a ring to show you my commitment to this relationship. I love you, Bella, and you know that." Jacob leaned in, brushing his lips against hers.

Bella pushed him away and looked him straight in the eye, completely void of all emotions. "You're right, I do need to wake up. And when I do, I want you gone. I want all of your stuff out of my room. All your stuff out of my house." She paused, closing her eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to escape. "Maybe that will give you a clue about how much I love you." She turned from her once best friend, her once lover and ran up the stairs. The pain in his voice as he called after her made the river of tears impossible to hold back any longer. She walked blindly past the bedroom she shared with Jacob for the last year and up to a closed door that's been shut far too long.

She twisted the white knob and the door opened with a creak. A draft of cold, stale air engulfed her. She ran to the bed, slamming the door behind her and crawled under the cool blankets. A loud sob erupted from her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut, praying for the darkness to come.

She could hear the slow, loud footsteps going up and down the stairs all night. And then finally, she only heard the soft drizzle of rain hitting the window. Exhaustion claimed her body as the dawn of a new day shined on the house.

January 2010.

Bella stood at the base of her porch, staring up at her now abandoned home. So much has changed since that night she decided to leave Jacob. The darkness she's been living under finally had a break in the clouds.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" She turned to see her good friend, Angela, leaning up against a moving truck.

"Give me a minute?"

"Take all the time that you need." Bella watched as Angela climbed into the driver's seat and began to play with a GPS.

This was it. She was finally getting out of Forks. She was doing what her mother had done years ago, but this time, she wasn't running. She was moving on. And Charlie would want this for her, he was no longer the reason she had to stay behind. But still, it pained to leave him.

Bella ran from the house towards the cemetery down the street. The morning fog causing her to trip over a few curbs, but finally, she pushed opened the black gate and found the loan tomb behind a few trees. She brushed away the freshly fallen snow, revealing the letters of her father's name, and the newly carved swan beneath the dates.

Tears filled her eyes as she knelt down before the tomb stone. "I miss you so much, I wish you were still here with me." Her fingers traced his named, and the tears silently turned into a soft sob.

Bella looked up into the sky, and saw the morning clouds break away and the sunshine burst through the thick fog. A chilling breeze reminded her that she couldn't stay there for very long. She leaned forward, hugged onto the grave and kissed it slightly. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

She paused slightly at the gate of the cemetery and glanced back over to where her father laid. All he ever wanted was to see his Bella be happy. With this thought in mind, she turned towards the direction of the moving truck and walked towards her new destiny.

**Chapter 2 is currently in the process of being rewritten. It might be from Edward's POV, or Bella's. Either way, they will meet next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. My computer crashed shortly after chapter 1 was posted, so I lost a lot of notes on this story. I promise to have chapter 3 up a lot sooner! **

**I love my beta, bethroann, she makes my left go right. SM owns. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"C'mon, you can download a bit faster." I took a sip of my steamy hot coffee as I stared at my Kindle. Both _The New York Times_ and _The Washington Post_were taking their time downloading this morning. Either that, or the wireless network is dragging in Starbucks.

I glanced out the window to see the never ending sheet of rain. Snow would sneak its way in there, forgetting that winter was last month. A bright red Mini Cooper zipped into the parking lot. A ball of fire in the midst of darkness. I took another sip of my coffee and burnt my tongue. Red, a symbol of warmth, wishing to make its presence known. Warmth was lost to me. A desire I've once craved was long gone.  
>Passion. Love. All of it was lost to me. How funny is it when a color could remind you of the things you miss; emotions you crave. All of this was too much.<p>

I was desiring love in all the wrong places. I was replacing love with a job, one night stands, and the ignorant bliss of being Edward Cullen, the most feared attorney in the district. Yes, I was young, but I have the influence to make people melt at my words. It was my life, I was taught by the best. Love and a thirst for power were equal in my eyes.

A gust of cold air burst through the door. Stumbling in was a gorgeous brunette. The driver of the Mini Cooper. A chill I would associate with the cool air just ran down my spine, but it felt more than that. Fate, if you must give it a name.

I suddenly felt flustered, the need to talk to this stranger was overwhelming. I starting throwing all my papers into random folders, my Kindle went back into it's black leather case and all my trash was quickly thrown away. She was at the counter now, about to giver her order. My coat was thrown on, messenger bag was around my shoulder and a quick check of the hair and I was ready to go.  
>I sidestepped a older couple who just walked into the store, making my way to counter. My wallet was open before she finished her order.<p>

Perfect timing.

"Here, let me get this for you. Add a tall breakfast blend, please." I handed the Barista my card, glanced at this stranger and gave her my panty dropping smile. Beautiful mahogany hair cascaded around a heart shaped face. Her cheeks were bright red from the harsh wind. Chocolate eyes shyly looked away, biting her bottom lip in the process. Her lips where mesmerizing. My thoughts started racing and my heart was pounding faster.

I wanted her...needed her.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that." Her voice was like velvet, sliding over my skin, caressing me in all the right areas. My body was starting to react in a way it shouldn't, especially in a crowded coffee shop.

"Sir, your card." I forced my gaze away from this brown eyed beauty to grab my card. "You can pick up your drinks at the end of the counter."

I followed her sleek body to the other side of the shop. She turned quickly on me, catching my eyes in the act of checking her out. God, she was gorgeous. I licked my lips instinctively as my eyes continued to trail down her body. Her black coat hugged her tightly, preventing me from seeing what she was wearing.

"Come here often?" Really, Edward? _Come here often?_That's the best you can do? I ran my hand through my hair out of frustration. My eyes scanned down her long pale legs.

Oh God.

Red toenails.

Peep. Toe. Heels.

A groan escaped my lips. This stranger is throwing me a curve ball. I was loosing my game.

"Three grandé caramel macchiato's and a tall breakfast blend."

She grabbed for her drinks the same moment her phone started ringing. She looked at her phone and up at me, "I'm sorry, but I really have to get this." She stood motionless for a second, still staring up at me. I wanted to be the reason she didn't answer her phone. But instead, she took a step closer to me, licked her lips and whispered "yes, I do come, often." I had to swallowed back a groan. She was driving me absolutely insane! "And thanks again for the drinks, maybe I'll see you around." She snaked her hand into my pants pocket, gently brushing my leg while leaving me a token of thanks. I closed my eyes at the amazing sensation and wished her hand would go further south.

My wishful thinking turned into stupidity. My eyes flew open to her retreating figure. It wasn't until she got to her car when I realize I've been standing in the middle of Starbucks staring after her like a fool. I dropped all my stuff and ran out the door. I didn't want her to disappear from my life so quickly.

"Wait!" I called after her, "at least tell me your name." Her door slammed shut when I finally made it to her car. She rolled down her window with a smile on her face.

"It's Bella."

"Bella," her name felt right on my lips, "I'm Edward." Again, her phone started ringing, probably the same person that called before.

"I really have to answer this time". She bit her bottom lip again, causing a shock wave to go down my spine. "I might be here around the same time tomorrow if you wanted to buy my drink, for real this time."

"Sounds like a plan. It was nice meeting you, Bella." I gave her my dazzling smile and walked away from her little ball of fire.

She was the perfect tease that I needed to start my morning.

I drove to my office with a sheepish grin on my face, if this all goes well, I would be waking up next to her by the end of this week. Not if, when. I'm determined this will happen. If she knew what was good for her, her little peep toe heels would run. But I knew myself too well, I would be running right after her.

A few hours later I pulled up to the offices of Whitlock and Associates. I was covering a Mediation for my brother, Emmett. His daughter, Victoria, took a nasty fall down their stairs and found themselves in the ER early this morning. Him being out of the office this week also means I will be on the redeye to Chicago to interview potential associates for a branch office. It was still in the early stages of becoming real. We still haven't discussed who would actually move there. Since Emmett actually has a family, I would most likely draw the small straw.

Fun.

I parked my Volvo and quickly transferred all my personal belongings from my messenger bag to my briefcase. With one last check in the mirror, I straighten my green tie and ran my fingers through my hair. No matter how many times I try to tame it, it still looks wild. The car next to mine made a great mirror, this gray suit was working great for me.

I walked towards the building enjoying the rareness of the sunshine, I knew it wouldn't last long. I reached for the grand oak door right when it swung open and hit me.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!"

Papers fell everywhere as my body collided with a stranger. I bent down to grab my briefcase; all my pictures, reports, DVDs and my Kindle spilled onto the sidewalk below. I quickly shoved everything back into my case as fast as I could. I reached for a red leather wallet and realized it wasn't mine. An electric shock pierced me as soft fingers grazed my hand, taking the wallet from me. I froze on contact. That same cold shiver ran up my spine again. Something familiar was right in front of me, especially when it was so fresh in my mind.

Red toenails.

Peep. Toe. Heels.

Holy. Fuck.

I held back a groan as I watched her stand up, my eyes followed every inch of her as I followed suit.

"Bella?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I have Bella addicted to the Black Dagger Brotherhood series by J.R. Ward. If you have not read them, I advise you look into it! Those books are delish! **

**Hugs to my beta, bethroann, I simply adore her!**

**J.R. Ward owns her vampires. SM owns her characters & I own the storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kindle: kindl/ [_v. trans_] Light or set fire. Arouse or inspire (an emotion or feeling): _a love of art was kindled in me. _[_intrans_] (of an emotion) be aroused: _She pressed on, enthusiasm kindling within her. _[_intrans_] become impassioned or excited: _the young man kindled at once._

_**Slide and release the power switch to wake.**_

My Kindle was propped up against my paper holder, completely blocking the view on the brief I should be working on.

_**Slide and release the power switch to wake.**_

It was mocking me sitting there. Calling- no begging me to turn it on to read. I would be lying if I said I wasn't addicted. It was easier to download a book when you would be too afraid to purchase it in a store. It was my perfect guilty pleasure. The classics were free and the romance novels made me feel like a little kid who just discovered the upper stations on the TV. The ones you know you're not suppose to watch, but can't stop watching because what you're seeing is, well, interesting. And that's where I'm finding myself this morning.

I'm staring at my Kindle because I'm addicted to a book full of toe curling scenarios. Breathtaking moments that make you beg for more. And most importantly. I'm addicted to warrior vampires that fall in love with ordinary women. Vampires that fall hard and quick for them. Who only see their mate as their one love, who would go to battle for them, who would do anything. Sometimes it felt like they couldn't breathe until they met.

And the sex.

That mind blowing sex that seems utterly unreal. Never in my life have I experience even the simplest of their love making, but I crave it. The power of it makes you weak in the knees, your heart accelerates and the rush of passion takes control. It's only a book, but sometimes it feels more.

It's an addiction, my gateway. It's a world I rather live in at the moment until mine turns rightside up again.

I glanced at the phones to see who was on theirs, who was away from their office and for the lights that were nonexistent. Jasper was on his now, and a quick glance at his calendar showed he was on a conference call for the next half hour.

_**Slide and release the power switch to wake.**_

I swallowed nervously as I awoke my Kindle. The image of the tree and Kindle definition faded away and was replaced by flowing words.

_He closed the distance between them, dipping low. His lips were soft as suede against hers, lingering, clinging. His tongue came out and stroked over her mouth._

"_Open for me, Mary. Let me in."_

The five seconds it took for me to read that was enough time for Jasper to come waltzing into my office with a huge stupid grin on his face. He knew he caught me reading this time, just like the ten times he caught me last week.

"Who is it this time, Bella? Mr. Darcy?" Blush crept up onto my face, if he only knew!

"I'm almost finished with your Brief; I'll have it ready for you before the Mediation."

"So quick to change the subject." I just smiled at him, taking a swig of my now cold Starbucks. "By the way, you said some guy named Edward bought you that drink this morning? Was he a little taller than me, with bronze color hair that seemed messy?" I was having a hard time swallowing. If Jasper even knew I flirted with a total stranger, he would surely yell at me. I may be his assistant, but he acts like an overprotective big brother. He was more or less my rock in a way.

"I don't remember very well, the whole situation was very awkward for me. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as I could." Only because I knew if I stayed any longer, I would have done something completely stupid. Public nudity wouldn't look good on my record. And yes, he does have bronze hair, gorgeous green eyes, and that smile!

"Reason why I'm asking, Emmett called and his daughter, Victoria took a nasty fall, so she's in the ER this morning. His brother, Edward is on his way over here soon to take his place. I'll need you to take these to the court house and file them for me." He handed me a "Motion to Dismiss" and an "Entry of Appearance", normally this is something the file clerk would file. I looked up at him in confusion. "Let's just say I know this stranger better than you, Bella. After all, I did marry his sister." I've only met Alice once or twice since working here. She was a bundle of joy, and Emmett, he comes in all the time just to say hi. I never knew they had another brother.

"How do you know that this is the same guy?"

"How many guys do you know named Edward?"

"True, but why am I filing these?"

"Because I do not want George Wickham to sweep in and lure Elizabeth Bennett from Mr. Darcy."

"If there was a Mr. Darcy."

"Doesn't matter, I think you need to go out and enjoy the rare sunshine. Come back after lunch, and don't forget to file those papers."

Jasper gave me his golden smile and left my office in a breeze. I was still a little confused as to why he wanted me out of the office. Apparently this Edward was a Casanova, but the Edward I met this morning barely spoke to me. Jasper should warn Edward about me. After this morning, who knows what I would do.

I grabbed my things, lazily put on my coat and stumbled over the threshold going out the front door completely knocking somebody over.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!"

Things scattered everywhere. I was blinded by my embarrassment, picking up my things when I finally noticed who was handing me my wallet.

"Bella?"

That voice. That silky, smooth, breathless voice. I could feel the warmth of it wrap around my body and thoughts, teasing me. Teasing me like it has been all morning.

I just collided with the guy I flirted with at Starbucks.

Edward.

The same Edward Jasper warned me about. I never expected them to be the same person. I also never expected to see him again, especially so soon! I know I said I might be at Starbucks in the morning, but truth be told, I lied. I stood there like a idiot while he continued picking up our stuff. He handed me things that looked they should belong to me, but I'm too caught up on those green eyes to even care.

His jaw was set in a blazing smile, and that hair! That I-just-had-amazing-sex-hair. I wanted to touch it, to feel its silky smooth strands between my fingers. His hand gravitated towards it now, pulling at it out of frustration, like a nervous tick. It's so cute.

"Are you alright?" He stood closer to me, he smells of coffee, peppermint and a hint of musk. I felt myself being drawn to him, which is ridiculous. I really need to stay off those vampire books. I'm starting to mix fantasy with reality. The smell of musk does not mean he wants to mate with me. _Get a grip on yourself Bella, he's not Rhage!_ But a Brother he could be. He was tall, lean and had a sense of authority to himself. I'm pretty sure I could melt at the power if his words.

"Bella?" He was touching me now; his amazing smile vanished, worrying about me. I'm frozen to the spot. I needed to move, run away. I'm not the same Bella he met this morning. My confidence was gone, and suddenly I was the Bella who needed to get away.

"Yes." I finally muttered. I tore my eyes from his; I needed to clear my head.

I threw all my stuff into my oversized tote promising myself to buy one with a zipper. "I'm alright, thanks." I stalked off without saying another word. A second encounter with this stranger was not what I asked for. It's not what I need. I cannot let another person into my life right now; I don't think I could handle the pain if they ever disappeared.

"Wait!" he caught up with me, "where's the fire?"

"I'm sorry, I've been in a rush all morning," I lied, "I didn't bump your head too hard did I? You have a red mark on your forehead" I reached up to touch the reddening mark. He winced at my touch and laughed it off.

"A little Advil can fix that."

"I'm sorry, clumsy is my middle name, and these shoes are not helping." I shouldn't have mentioned them. His eyes shot down, hand went into his hair and suddenly he looked extremely uncomfortable. It took me all I had not to tackle him right here.

"I-I need to go," before I do anything rash, "Starbucks, in the morning?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I forgot, I have to go out of town." His eyes kept snaking down to my feet and back up my body. The thought of him checking me out should appall me, but it's doing quite the opposite. "Monday, 8 o'clock sound good?"

"Sounds great." His smile at my response made my heart flutter, and again, his hand going through that silky hair of his. It was all too much for me.

The Prothonotary's office was blistering hot and packed full of people. An older lady with graying hair was finishing up a passport application. I squeezed in next to the applicants so I can get in and out.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have some stuff to file." I pulled out my folder quickly and pushed the papers towards her.

"Ma'am?" She held up the papers, showing scribbles and tons of notes. I was confused at first, until I saw what was written on the top line, _be at Jasper's at 11:30. _I grabbed the papers from her, hoping beyond hope my other folder had the correct papers in it.

They didn't.

I ran out of the office, not caring if I pushed a few people out of my way. Sweat started to pour down the back of my neck and I started to have a sinking feeling that I had all of Edward's things. I littered the backseat of my car with the contents of my bag. Folders fell out, transcripts, CDs, and random notes. My purse rolled underneath my seat and everything that should be there, was.

My red wallet was lying on top of a small black case. A black case that should hold my Kindle. I held my breath opening it, only to sigh in relief that it was a Kindle. I slid the lock and watched it wake from slumber. Hoping the words from J. R. Ward's _Lover Eternal _would welcome me back like an old friend, but instead,the front page of The Washington Post was glaring up at me.

"This cannot be happening!" Rain started to hurdle down on me, making it harder for me to control emotions. I got in my car and slammed the door. The sinking feeling was washing over me now and my heart was pounding loud in my ears. I can only hope that he didn't turn on my Kindle.

I started to pull at my hair out of frustration while I dialed the office. It's been twenty minutes since I left the office, surely the meeting has started by now and he's noticed, right?

"Good afternoon, Whitlock and Associates, how can I help you?"

"Caroline, it's Bella, transfer me to Jasper, now!" My nerves were driving me to nail biting, and yelling. I never yell at Caroline, she was too nice.

"Sorry, Bella, but Jasper just left for lunch."

"What do you mean? He has that mediation today."

"Yeah, that got canceled; apparently Mr. Newton forgot to get settlement authority." The sinking feeling was starting to drown me now.

"Please tell me that Edward left something for me?"

"Um, let me check." The silence on her end felt like a ticking time bomb. "Nope, there's nothing here. Were you expecting something?" Shit.

"Can you email me his office number?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Caroline, I owe you."

I hung up the phone and held it with my life waiting for the little envelope to appear on my screen. Within seconds it was there and I was dialing.

"You've reached the offices of Cullen and Cullen, due to a family emergency, the office is closed today. Please leave a detailed message so we can return your call. If you know your parties extension, please press it now." There was a loud beep and my panic breathing was filling up their mailbox. I hastily left a message for Edward and threw my phone against the seat.

It was one of those moments where it felt like I just pressed _reply all,_ and sent an email telling my deepest, darkest secrets. I was suddenly exposed and there was no more hiding. Waves and waves of emotions were washing over me, making me physically sick.

I closed my eyes, magically wishing all of this was just a dream, but when I opened them up, his Kindle with the front page of The Washington Post was still there. This was indeed, not, a dream, but a living nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Please leave a review. I'll post chapter 4 quicker if you do =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Happy 2012! Let's start out the new year with a lemon, shall we? **

**Kisses my beta, bethroann *muah***

**J.R. Ward owns her vampires. SM owns her characters & I own Planeward.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I looked out the window as the plane took off. The city of Seattle was lost below thick thunderous clouds, while the windy city was calling my name. I closed my eyes, letting the vibrations of the plane shake me, my ears started to pop the higher the plane went into the sky, and finally_, _the plane leveled out.

I opened my briefcase, taking out applications of potential associates to review. Emmett and I are in the process of opening up a Cullen & Cullen Law Firm downtown Chicago. We've been throwing around the idea for a few years, and now we're finally making the last needed arrangements to get the firm off the ground. I pulled the last folder from the bottom of my case only to open it up to see my Kindle. I turned it on, abandoning any other thoughts of getting any work done.

I absentmindedly pressed the buttons to bring up what I was reading last while I shoved my briefcase to be long forgotten under my seat. I looked down, expecting to see the front page of The Washington Post.

_"Open for me, Mary. Let me in."_

_He licked at her until she parted for him. As his tongue slid into her, the velvet thrust hither right between the thighs, and she eased into his body, heat spearing her as her breasts met his chest._

What the fuck? I turned the Kindle off and repeated the notions. Same text popped up onto my screen. I turned to the next page to make sure it wasn't a fluke or anything.

"_I don't want to stop, Mary." His thumbs caressed the skin of her throat and then pressed into her jaw and angled her head back. "I want to get you hot. Hot enough so you don't feel anything but me. So you don't think of anything but what I'm doing to you. I want you liquid."_

What!

Ha-ha, funny, Alice. It's just like her, to pull a trick on me like this. ...but how did she do it? I don't remember taking my Kindle out while we were reviewing the case this morning. It's been in my possession since Starbucks, and I definitely didn't take it out during the mediation since that got postponed shortly after I arrived.

Oh, no.

My mind instantly flew back to Jasper's office, the front door swinging wide, hitting me earlier today. The collision caused me to drop my briefcase, causing all my belongings to fall onto the ground. And suddenly, I was face to face with those peep toe heels again.

Groaning, I replayed the scene in my head again. I watched my briefcase fall slowly, bouncing on the corner, the lock snapped free, folders flew all around my feet, and my Kindle, fell in the grass... Behind her.

This couldn't be happening!

I switched it back to the home screen, seeing "Bella's Kindle" right up top. I took the Kindle out of the black case and saw the backside was covered in black swirls twisting within itself in the shape of a swan. The letter B, shimmering gold, hiding within its wings. I traced the design with my fingers, feeling the warmth flood my body.

I have her Kindle, this couldn't be more perfect. Twice in one day she got away from me, but now, she had no choice but to talk to me if she wanted her Kindle back. If, I decide to give it back to her. Then then again, if she wore those peep toe shoes around me again, I'm pretty sure I would end up giving her something else instead.

I scanned her books, trying to figure out what type of person she is. There's a bunch of classics like, Pride & Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, and Pretty Women. But also, there's a bunch of books with the word lover in the title. The last book read was Lover Eternal. I clicked the title, seeing where she stopped reading.

_His hands drifted down, going under the lapels of her coat, on to her collarbones. Good lord, she was lost to him. If he'd told her to lose her clothes, she would have stripped. If he'd told her to get on the ground and spread her legs, she would have hit the grass for him. Anything. Anything he wanted, just as long as he never stopped kissing her._

Good lord indeed. Bella reads this stuff? Damn. I always thought Fabio graced the covers of these love stories that only old ladies read. Boy was I wrong. I kept turning the pages, my eyes skimming over the words. I couldn't tear them away from the screen, I was being hypnotized.

The names in the story started to fade away and I slowly replaced Mary's name with Bella's, and Hal's name with mine.

"_Bella, let me make you feel good." Through her skirt, his fingers probed and found the pleasure spot. "I want to make you come. Right here, right now."_

Shiiiit.

I can just picture this scene perfectly in my head. Bella shoved up against a tree, her lips trailing kisses up and down my neck with her hands in my hair. My knee nudging her legs apart while my hands traced her side. I would whisper sweet nothings while I nibbled her ear.

"_Edward, I need you to touch me", _she moaned against my lips.

Without missing a beat, my hands trailed down her long slender legs, pushing her skirt up around her waist. I pressed my hard-on against her hips, causing her breathing to stutter between kisses.

"_Do you want me to fuck you?" _I teased, grinding my hips against hers. A soft moan filled my ears, causing me smile. I knew I was making her weak in the knees.

"_Are you wet for me, Bella?"_ My hand traveled between our joined hips, my fingers dipped underneath her satin panties.

"Fuck, you're so wet, Bella." I groaned.

"Excuse me sir, would you like something to drink?" My eyes popped open, flying down to the huge tent my pants are making. "Sir?" Shit, did I just say that out loud? I felt my face flush a million shades of red. I ran my hand through my hair as I shifted in my seat, placing the Kindle on my lap trying to hide the fact that my cock wanted to come out and play.

"I...I'll just take some water, please" I looked up into the flight attendance's face; her eyes were on my lap, licking her lips. I hope to GOD she didn't hear what I just said.

"Need any help, sir?" Her eyes still lingered at my now covered erection. In most cases, I would take this as a open door of a quick fuck in the bathroom, but the vision of Bella pressed up against a tree with my fingers sliding over her slick center was the only way I wanted to spend the rest of my flight.

"No, thank you." I took the water from her, shutting the door she was throwing open.

I waited until the flight attendances were finished serving first class with their drinks, the flight was practically empty so they shouldn't take long in coach, either. I checked my watch to see how much longer I had to go, three and a half hours! I could feel my cock throbbing, reminding me how hard I still am. I needed to calm myself down. How could just reading a few paragraphs in a book lead to me practically having a full out fantasy? AND almost acting out on it? I shifted in my seat again, getting comfortable was proving to be impossible!

Does this affect Bella the same way it affects me? This wasn't the only book on her Kindle that has a title like this. I wonder though, does she get turned on by reading this? Does she imagine herself as the main character? Or better yet, does she secretly imagine her hands as his, roaming her body, touching herself?

Oh. Fuck.

Nothing better than a woman touching herself. Her small delicate hands, slowly dragging down her body, only stopping long enough to sneak her fingers under her panties, touching her sweet wet spot. My heart was beating in my throat. I cannot get over at how turned on I am.

Is it hot in here, or is it just me? I reached up to fix the vents, turning them on high. Next, the jacket came off, finding a new home on my lap. I have three and half hours before this plane lands, and I'm going to make the best of it.

I looked around the cabin and everyone was either reading or sleeping. The lady sitting across the aisle from me hasn't moved since we boarded the plane and the seat next me is vacant. Perfect.

I just might able to pull this off. I reached under my jacket to pull out the Kindle with my right hand, while my left hand snaked under my jacket. I needed friction, bad. I unbuckled my seat belt, followed by my own belt buckle. Slowly I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. I can't believe I'm going to do this. If I get caught, I'm dead!

I looked around the cabin again, no one noticed anything. I stared down at the Kindle, landing on the words that brought my own fantasy into my mind.

"_Mary, let me make you feel good." Through her skirt, his fingers probed and found the pleasure spot. "I want to make you come. Right here, right now."_

I read the words over and over again, slowly dragging my fingers in a up and down around my cock.

Reaching up, I turned my light out and laid the Kindle on my stomach, I couldn't take it anymore. I started to move my hand up and down faster, matching the pace I imagined my fingers gliding over her clit.

"_Fuck me, Edward." _She moaned into my ear, "_I need you to fill me, I want you to cum inside me, Edward." _I kissed her lips hard, shoving my pants down in the process.

Picking her up, I shoved her against the tree while her legs went around my hips. I hovered her warmth just inches above my cock, she was panting, begging me to enter her. One swift motion as I brought her down onto my cock. Her moan was loud, causing the birds in the tree flutter away. "_Shit, Bella, you're so fucking tight."_

I squeezed my cock, imagining her tight pussy covering it. I muffled a groan by a cough. I opened my eyes to make sure no one was noticing what I was doing. The feeling was too good to stop now. The coast was clear so I closed my eyes again I could almost feel her juices flowing down my shaft. I pumped into her hot pussy faster than I thought possible, her fingers gripping my shoulders for support, digging her nails into my back, leaving her mark.

"_Fuck me harder, Edward," _she panted, "_I want it harder. Yes, oh god, Edward. Right. There" _Her head fell back against the tree, leaving her pale neck for my mouth to devourer. "_Fuck Bella,_ _you're going to make me cum."_

Oh fuck, I'm going to come!

Shit! I don't want to stop.

My eyes flew open in a panic; I could feel my cock twitch in my hand. I released it quickly, trying to slow down my breathing. Crap! I didn't think this through. I cannot come sitting here! My eyes shifted around the cabin until it landed on the bathroom. Yes, the bathroom. I can finish in there. I groaned softly as I carefully shoved myself back into my pants, just the touch alone made my eyes roll back into my head. If I couldn't get to the bathroom now I was going to explode.

I shoved the Kindle and my jacket in with the Air magazine, made a motion to stand up when all of a sudden the plane dipped, making me fall back into my seat. I made a move to get back up when the plane did it again. Fucking great! Now is not a good time to hit turbulence! Feeling like a idiot, I tried again. The plane dipped down and back up, making me fall forward. What I was dreading was happening.

"This is your captain speaking, we've ran into a storm system that are covering a few states. I'm afraid we'll have to fly straight through it due to other traffic in the air. I'm turning on the seat belt sign on for safety. Please do not get out of your seats, thank you."

My cock was screaming at me, he wanted to finish. What did I get myself into? I'm going to get blue balls for sure. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. No more thoughts of Bella pressed up against a tree, with my cock shoved up her tight pussy. No more thoughts of her moaning my name as she came.

Edward! No! I groaned out loud, not caring if anyone heard me. This could NOT be happening!

Three more hours of this flight left, just three and half more hours until I'm in a taxi heading to the hotel. Just four more hours until I knew I could be alone again. Just me and Bella's Kindle. I grabbed it from the seat in front of me, turning it off as I shoved it back into my briefcase.

You will be the death of me Bella, I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>First lemon for me, I hope you liked it! Please be nice &amp; review, I'll love you forever! 3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - & so I'm updating =) February was horrible for me and I'm sorry for the long wait in between chapters. Some good news though, I finally bought a new laptop and have started mini outlines for the next 3 chapters! **

**I love my beta, bethroann, she's the MJ to my Peter Parker. SM owns.**

**Enjoy & please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The howling wind woke me up from my dreamless state. Rain lashed against my window, and the subtle glow of my clock told me it was 5 in the morning. I closed my eyes and held onto the key that was always around my neck, giving me comfort and peace. It was the only physical object I had that connected me to the home I left behind. The home with my father who always sat in the same kitchen chair night after night and always greeted me with a smile when I came home from my outings. Having the key was my scapegoat. I knew if I needed out, I could always go back. But going back to an empty home would result in an empty life. I could ever be happy living in Forks again. There was nothing worse than living in place where going forward was impossible.

I knew moving to Seattle would be the only option I had. Angela knew Jasper through mutual friends and it was lucky enough he needed an assistant. She and Ben share a small apartment in town and we try to see each other a couple times a month. Without her, I don't think I could have survived my transition. Completely blocking someone out of my life who I've loved since my childhood was the worst. Jacob made it a habit to show up at my apartment weekly. It got so bad that I dipped into the money I received from my Dad's settlement to buy a house outside of town, and a new car. I felt guilty at times for disappearing from his life, but I needed out, and he was in the way. The depressed Bella left him an email address, but this new, improved Bella, never checks it. Otherwise, it would open up a can of worms and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to walk away from him again. But I am strong enough to forget the situation.

Going back to sleep would be impossible now. I blindly reached for my book on my nightstand, clicked on the little book light and stared at the words on the page. I've resorted back to books. As much as I love the smell of old books, and to feel the pages between my fingers, I miss my Kindle. Angela bought it for me as a welcome home gift. It was filled with all my favorite books and "other" type of books.

"Bella, I promise you will love this series, just give it a chance." Angela brightly smiled at me and insisted I read a book that has vampires and "amazing, hot sex." I thought she was crazy. Until that one night... but that doesn't matter now. What matters now is that it's been a week. A week since I flirted with that beautiful stranger. A week since I almost killed him with the front door at work. And it's been a week since our Kindles got mixed up. It's also been the same amount of time since I've heard from him, or NOT heard from him.

I've called his office a few times because I was slightly too embarrassed to call his cell again, but each time I called, Alice would tell me the same thing over and over again. "He's extremely busy working late hours in Chicago. I promise to have him call you as soon as possible." Our short phone calls turned into friendly conversations and before I knew it, I was having lunch with her.

Alice felt like an old friend that I never knew I had. She had always wanted to get to know me, but Jasper told her about my situation and he was worried that she would overwhelm me. He always put others before himself and I'm forever grateful for that. Alice also told me briefly about the long linage of lawyers in her family and the roots they have in Chicago. It was the whole reason why Edward has been away this past week. I don't even know him, and yet his name is so familiar on my lips. I'll blame it on Jane Austen, just this once. I'm also going to pretend that green eyes do not make me weak in the knees.

This is so embarrassing though! I've been checking up on my Kindle, seeing if he has been reading anything, or if anything new has been downloaded. But I'm finding nothing. The same page I stopped on is the same page that shows up when I bring it up on my laptop. I don't know if I should feel relieved by this or not. It all comes down to the fact of if the wifi is turned on, or not. I never turn it off, which makes this whole situation worse in a way.

Lightning lit up my room and a loud crack of thunder vibrated my bed. Today would be the perfect day to hide out in my bed all morning. Monday's were the worst and calling in sick sounds better by the minute.

The green light was steadily blinking on my BlackBerry; it was a text from Jasper.

_B – I won't be in today. I picked up a nasty cold this weekend that I can't shake. Please cancel my meetings for the next couple of days. Alice will be in later to grab my work. I'll check in later. – J_

There goes any chance of me fulfilling my dreams of staying in bed all day.

I sighed loudly and forced myself out of bed and into the shower. I pressed play on my iPod and let the deep bass from Muse's _Time is Running Out _vibrate the walls in the bathroom. The heat of the shower felt good on my muscles. The stress of not knowing the state of my Kindle was starting to take a toll on my nerves. And maybe the person who had it was starting to breed butterflies in my stomach. I've always been a sucker for green eyes, but I would never admit to that.

I quickly dried off and stood in front of my closet wearing nothing but a towel. The rain hitting the window confirmed the need to wear slacks and flats today. Comfort was the way to go.

I heard the slight buzz of my phone again and quickly jumped on my bed to read the text, it was probably Jasper again, saying he changed this mind. He always did.

_Bella- Sorry it's taking me so long to get back to you. I just landed back in Seattle and I plan on swinging by your office this afternoon to return your Kindle. Sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. – Edward_

I stared at my phone while that sinking feeling returned, causing me to slightly go blind. My heart was pounding loud in my chest and I couldn't move my eyes from the screen. He was finally back in town and he was coming to the office today. I didn't allow myself to get excited, because that would be stupid. I glanced at the outfit I laid on my chair and quickly walked back to my closet to pick out anything that would show more leg. Who cares if it was raining? They invented umbrellas for a reason and these red pumps will certainly brighten up this dreary day.

**EPOV**

"Edward, I'm heading over to Jasper's office to grab a few things for him and then I'm heading out. I don't foresee myself coming back." My head snapped up when Alice's voice floated towards me. She sounded tired, not her peppy self.

"I'll do it." I said standing up.

"What? No, Edward."

"C'mon, let me do this for you. You can get home to Jasper quicker." I put on my charm and gave her a dazzling smile while grabbing my stuff. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, you do need to return Miss Swan's Kindle." Yeah, maybe. After that evening on the plane, returning her Kindle was the furthest thing on my mind. I needed to know who she was. It intrigued me to find what I found. It was like I was given a key to figure out who this beautiful creature was. Her hidden desires were what drove me to keep her Kindle, and to do anything to see her sooner.

"Then that settles it."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"There's nothing to worry about, what does Jasper need?"

"Don't be so quick to change the subject, Edward. I'm more worried about you, than I am you getting the stuff he needs. I know how you are."

"Well, forget who you knew. I decided to turn over a new leaf as they say."

"Sure. Anything to get out of the office and into the presence of a single lady? Don't do anything stupid, Edward, she's my friend." Alice handed me a list of random numbers and bolted out of the room.

"Friend? When did that happen? I've only gone for a week!" I yelled, knowing she could still hear me.

"Maybe if you would've called her, you could have known about this!" I heard her office door slam shut, leaving me with my thoughts.

I started gathering my things when the light bounced off the glossy invitation sitting on my desk. It was the annual Ball the Mayor throws every year, and every year, I always find myself waking up the next morning with nameless faces. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't go this year, especially after the trouble I caused for the firm.

I held the invitation in my hands and images of Bella hiding behind a mask dancing under low lights filled my mind. I could almost feel her soft skin against mine, and the endless possibilities of where the night could end was inciting.

I picked up my messenger bag that held Bella's Kindle, pocketed the invitation and started towards my car with a sheepish grin.

I instantly rubbed my forehead walking through the oak doors to Japser's office; the incident caused a slight bruise that didn't show up until the next day. Still, it was one bruise that was worth having.

Soft music played in the foyer with the relaxing sound of a small waterfall. The Whitlock's had deep pockets, and they clearly showed it.

"Mr. Cullen, I've been expecting you." Caroline. One of my mistakes and one person who loves to rub it in.

"Morning, Caroline. I'm here to see Bella." I walked up to the reception area and watched her green eyes give me that look. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, she told me. You two aren't dating, are you?"

"I'm just here to return something that belongs to her."

"Uh huh, and that is?" I patted my inner suit jacket and just smiled.

"Please let her know I've arrived." She rolled her eyes and ignored my request.

"When she turns you down, I'll be here waiting."

"Carol-"

"Take the elevator, turn left, all the way at the end of the hall next to Jasper's office." She cut me off and turned into a sweet innocent receptionist answering the phone.

I smiled to myself and played with the change in my pocket. I couldn't help it, I was a bit too eager to see her again. My thoughts have been nothing but her, she plagues my mind whenever I least expect it. I shouldn't be thinking about someone who I barely knew.

The ding of the elevator brought me to a sitting area that over looked the foyer down below. I quickly turned left and hurried down the hall passing closed doors, phones ringing, and a fax machine going off.

I found her office, right in the corner as Caroline said. Unlike others, her door was wide open and the soft sound of Debussy was floating into the hallway. She reads porn, and listens to classical music? I smiled and raked my hand through my hair, suddenly nervous. I peeked my head inside and saw her balancing on a chair, reaching for the top shelf of her bookcase.

I took a step into her office and stopped short when I noticed what she was wearing. Was she trying to kill me? Her pale legs were completely exposed to me, her black skirt showing more thigh than it should. She reached higher, trying to grab a book that was pushed back where she couldn't quite reach. Her pale skin caught my attention again, this time, showing its self below her red blouse. I could see a thin black line dipping below her skirt on her hip, could that be a tattoo?

Before I started to drool, I walked to her side, reaching for the book myself. "Here, let me get it for you."

"Oh!" She started to lose her balance, grabbing onto the bookcase for support. A bunch of books came crashing down between us. I grabbed her hips, trying to steady her. It didn't go unnoticed that my fingertips were under her shirt. Her skin was so soft and warm. "You scared me!" My hands were still on her hips, unmoving, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry for walking in like this; I didn't want you to fall over or anything." She finally looked down at me and smiled.

"Edward," she whispered. I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They shouldn't be so familiar.

I quickly removed my hands from her hips and offered my hand. "Ms. Swan, please, let me help you down."

She slipped her small hand into mine and stepped down from her chair.

"Um, thanks." She bent over, picking up the books from the floor.

I felt like a fool for standing there as she piled all the books together. I bent down to help her, but my view changed dramatically. I could clearly see down her shirt, her black lace bra taunting me. She stood up quickly, leaving me with one book in my hand, and her red pumps staring me in the face. I couldn't look away, I don't even have a foot fetish and hers are hypnotizing me!

I adverted my eyes as I stood up, I couldn't afford to follow the length of her pale legs, and instead the book in my hands became more interesting.

"Accident Forgiveness? Can you forgive me for causing this accident?" _Edward, man, pull it together! You're a lot smoother than this. _She gave me a puzzled look as she took the book from me, and placed it back on the shelf. I could have sworn she smiled when she turned away from me.

She sat on the edge of her desk, distancing herself from me. She leaned over causing my eyes to flash towards her chest again. I needed to stop before I did something stupid. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few folders slide in front me, and I could see the corner of my Kindle in one of them.

"I believe these are yours." She held her hand on them as her eyes flashed up and down my body. Was she checking me out? "Wait, why don't you have anything with you?"

_Because I wanted a reason to see you again besides today.  
><em>

"Would you believe me if I told you I forgot?" She arched her eyebrow at me, she saw right through my lie. Her bottom drawer flew open and my folders went crashing in.

"You're not getting yours, until I get mine. It's only fair."

"I could have sworn I laid yours on my passenger seat before I left the office, it's been such a busy day" I playfully smiled at her, knowing exactly where her Kindle was.

"But not busy enough. You came here in the morning when you said afternoon" Busted. I didn't know what to say to that.

She let out a huge breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Her curls cascaded down around her face, I wanted to push them behind her shoulder; she was too beautiful to hide behind her hair. She looked at me, biting her lip. She hopped onto her desk, crossed her legs and began to shake her foot. She picked up the remote to her CD player and turned off the music.

"You didn't," she stopped, suddenly quite, her business act gone. "You didn't read anything, did you?" Her bottom lip returned to her mouth, she couldn't make eye contact with me.

Yes.

Every.

Last.

Word.

"No."

I watched as relief washed over her, but she eyed me suspiciously, not sure if she could trust me.

"It completely slipped my mind. Why? You seem very worried if I did. Is there something on there I shouldn't see?"

"No!" She blurted out. "I mean, there's nothing on it, anyways." She was talking very quickly, her words started to run into each other. "Well, besides the free classics, otherwise, just boring stuff." Oh, Bella, nothing on your Kindle was boring to me.

"Is that so?" I said in a high voice.

"You did! Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed." Her eyes got big and she hid her face in her hands.

"Relax, I haven't even taken the Kindle out of my bag since I bumped into you last week. Unless.."

"You wouldn't." She challenged.

"Don't worry, I won't turn it on." She looked at me, trying to find any clues to see if I was lying. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll have Alice drop it off since you two apparently have become inseparable."

"It was only lunch, and besides, I think she's coming down with the same bug Jasper got. But, she did call me right before you got here and told me you were coming."

I pulled out the list Alice gave me and Bella took it hastily from me. "Don't move." She wisp pass me and into the office right next to hers.

**BPOV**

I immediately closed the door to Jasper's office and leaned against the door. I could still feel his cold hands against my bare skin. It felt hot to my touch and the thoughts of his hands elsewhere were not helping my situation. My heart was pounding like crazy, either at the slight chance that he has read my Kindle, or the fact that he was mere inches from me. I still don't want to admit to the second option, it was way too soon.

I located all the files and quickly threw them into boxes and placed them on a cart. Edward was standing at my window, watching the boats drift across the port. Lightning suddenly split the sky, kissing his face. It made me slightly jealous.

"I trust that you will not look at these and that Jasper will get them as soon as you leave." He didn't turn, but instead gave a slight smile while looking at a piece of white paper I didn't notice before.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"That seems like a long time for you to finally return my Kindle." I quickly scanned my calendar, "I have a lunch date."

"Oh, neverm-"

"With Alice."

"Of course you do." He laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I have competition." He whispered. Competition? This man was confusing me.

"Saturday night is the Mayor's ball, and I'm inviting you to go with me."

"A ball?"

"Yes, it's the annual ball, and this year, it's a masquerade. And I would be honored if you'd attend with me." I bit my lip as he nervously ran his hand through his hair, again and again. "Think about it." He placed the invitation on my desk and started pulling the cart out the door.

I watched his retreating figure and picked up the invitation,

_You are cordially invited to the 8__th__ Annual Mayor's Ball. "Moonlight Rendezvous, A Masquerade."_

Before I could finish reading the invitation, Caroline came trotting into my office with a knowing smirk on her face. She didn't say anything, but placed a simple white box on my desk and left. I carefully lifted the lid and my breath caught when I saw the envelope. Black elegant script drew out my name with a small golden swan in the corner. Holding my breath, I read the contents inside.

_Bella,_

_Please accept this gift as my formal invitation to the Mayor's Moonlight Rendezvous Ball. - Edward_

I pushed back the tissue paper and there lied the most beautiful mask I've ever seen. It looked small in the box, and even smaller in my hands. It was black with glittery swirls and crystals. But what made my heart skip a beat was the huge swan embracing the left eye. The wings held more crystals and more elegant swirls. It was all too much, and I felt utterly speechless.

I reached for my phone, shaking my head at what I was about to do. Scrolling down, I found Edward's name and left him a message.

_Save me a dance under the moonlight. - B_

Almost immediately, my phone buzzed and his name lit up my screen.

_The moonlight will look dim compared to your brilliant beauty. I'll be waiting for you by the grand staircase. - Edward_

I gave a little squeal and spun in my chair, not caring that I was excited to spend a whole evening with him.

Reading his words again, I knew Saturday was going to be magical. I needed it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - This is a month overdue, sorry it has taken me this long to update. I'm just dealing with a lot of personal stuff, which I hope is resolved soon! **

**Much love to my beta, bethroann, she had to endure my countless revisions. **

**Enjoy & please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Bella, please open up! I know you're in there!" I sat at the end of the stairs cuddling my teddy. I was having one of my episodes, and I had no desire coming out of it. Alice has been constantly pounding on my door and ringing the doorbell for about 10 minutes. How she found out where I lived, I'll never know, but I'm pretty sure Jasper will be avoiding me Monday morning...otherwise, he'll see my wrath.

Alice appeared on my doorstep shortly after I sent her a text to cancel our lunch plans, and only minutes after I canceled on Edward. Yes, the magical evening I've been dreaming of for the past couple of days, will not happen. It couldn't.

My phone kept buzzing on the floor in front of me. Edward's name would appear and disappear time after time and I knew I should answer, but I couldn't bring myself to.

I hugged my teddy tighter and the traitor tears started to escape down my cheeks. It was all too much. I thought I was strong enough to get through this, but I was lying to myself. Hiding my emotions is easy, until I was faced with a unavoidable situation and then reality would set in.

"Isabella! I can see you sitting there. Open the door!" She continued banging as I continued to ignore her. All night long I'd been having nightmares that lead up to tonight. I'd be dancing across the floor with Edward and moments later, he would turn into my father, dressed how he was the night he died. His blood was dripping down his forehead unto my dress. I'd pull away from him, only to see that that I was wearing my wedding dress. I'd call out for Edward, only for him to fade into the darkness and Jacob was walking towards me. His strong hands would pull me away from Charlie as he'd fall to the floor and no one would notice. 'Come on, Bella, it's been too long.' Jacob would push me up against the wall, trying to pull my dress up. All I could do was push and scream for my father to get up, but he wouldn't. He just laid there, blood pooling around his body as everyone in the crowd faded in the darkness.

I'd wake up in a cold sweat, tears staining my pillow. Trying as I might, I couldn't stay awake and I would fall back asleep and have dreams that all resulted with me in my wedding dress, bloodied, Charlie laying on the floor dead, and Jacob trying to fuck me.

"Bella? Oh, Bella! Honey, what's wrong?" Alices' small hands wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me towards her. The fact that she found a way into my house should be alarming, but the sudden comfort felt welcoming. Underneath all my emotions, I've only been craving company. The loneliness on top of my nightmares made my sobbing worse.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed, and then you're going to tell me what's wrong." I obeyed and found myself safe under my covers, alone. When I would want it to rain, it wouldn't, just like now. The rain was comfort to me, and strangely, the sun seemed like it was mocking me. Today was supposed to be perfect, and it wasn't. The outside world was busying along while I stayed in the past.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought this might make you feel a tad bit better." My favorite coffee cup was presented to me and the steam felt good against my face.

"I miss him so much, Al."

"I want to tell you that it's going to be okay, but I know it's not." I gulped down my scolding coffee, wishing it would burn away my sadness. Of all days to miss my father, it had to be today. Alice grabbed the photo I had sitting on a bookcase. It was from graduation. My father was beaming with pride as he looked at me in that hideous blue gown. It was one of the moments in my life where I knew I made him proud.

"He loved you very much, didn't he?"

"I was his pride and joy." She sat the picture back on the stand and joined me on my bed.

"You still are, Bella."

There was uncomfortable silence as I watched Alice twist her hands and then suddenly she was in full confession mode.

"Two years ago, Jasper and I were expecting. Everything was perfect; we found out that we were going to have a little boy. We were so thrilled, as was everyone else in the family. Then one morning when Jasper was out of town, I woke up in a pool of blood. It was horrible, Bella. Emmett rushed me to the hospital, but it was too late."

She lifted her shirt up, and there on her life side near her heart, was the name Jordan with angel wings and a halo resting on the "J".

"For the next year, I was a walking zombie. Everything baby related set me off; clothes, toys, expecting mothers. But Jasper, he was there to comfort me, to hold my hand and to tell me that it's going to get better. And slowly, it did. I'll never forget my little baby, but I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. And I believe that you were placed here in Seattle, in the same office as my Jasper, for me to be there when you need someone. So, spill."

After Alice's confession, I felt stupid for overreacting on a dream I had. It just felt so real. I ran my finger across the rim of my drink, not looking at her.

"He died the night before my wedding." I looked up at her when she gave a sharp intake, I couldn't tell her everything. I wasn't strong enough for that. "And last night, I had a dream about the ball. Edward and I were dancing, he became my father, I was wearing my wedding dress and then Jacob showed up."

"Who's Jacob?"

"My ex. I don't want to talk about him. Everything horrible that could happen in my dream did. When I woke up, I couldn't shake it. Such heaviness was on me. Still is. So that's why canceled on you and Edward. I'm sorry."

"Bella, there's nothing to be sorry about. We all have our moments. Just next time, tell me. You seriously had me scared when Edward called in a panic."

"He called you?"

"Yes, about ten times." She pulled out her phone from her hoodie, "and by the look of this, he's called about twenty more and sent a million texts since I've been here. Take a look yourself." She threw her pink diamond studded iPhone towards me and showed me the endless texts from Edward, all wondering if I'm okay, or if there's anything he could do. Not one text indicated he was upset that I canceled on him. And here I thought he wanted his invite and mask back.

The last text mentioned he was on his way over, but he had no idea where I lived, but he was in his car regardless. It is possible that men out there that you've always read and dreamt about are in fact, real? This man who I barely knew, has given up whatever he was doing, just to make sure that I was okay. It was foreign to me.

Still holding the phone, a new text from him popped up.

_Al – Why is your Porsche parked down the street? I saw it the moment I pulled out of my driveway. Wait, does B live there? Alice! Call me!_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to read his new text." I handed her the phone with a guilty expression, hopped off my bed to look out the window. And there he was, standing next to his silver Volvo down the street in his driveway. His phone was up to his ear with his other hand running through his hair, his nervous tick.

_He's my neighbor!_

My heart flutters a little and I allowed it to blossom to full out butterflies. My worries from this morning were fading into the darkness where dreams disappear. I felt a little safer knowing he lived down the street. Exciting, even.

"He's calling again, Bella, what should I say?" I watched as his head turned towards my house, but I was unable to make out his facial expressions.

"Tell him to pick me up at six, and don't be late."

**EPOV**

"Does she need anything?" I couldn't stress enough to Alice that I was willing to stay home tonight, to even sit with Bella if she needed company. I wasn't sure what the situation was, but I felt useless sitting in the dark.

"Just your manners."

"Funny, Al."

"I'm not kidding; she's not some airhead you plan on forgetting about." By this time Alice was standing at her car, looking down the street at me. "She has a sensitive soul; you need to be careful with her. Promise me that."

Even though there was a slight distance between us, I could still feel her heavy stare, she really meant it.

"I promise."

"Good, now go get her some flowers or something, you cannot show up at her door empty handed."

Stress was the least of my worries, in its place, was nerves. I'm never nervous, and suddenly, I have sweaty palms and I'm fidgeting nonstop. I'm also trying to ignore the fact that I have perfect view of Bella's house from my bedroom window. I may also have a few other objects that give me a better sight over the distance, but I cannot subject myself to the title of Peeping Tom. Besides, tonight the stars are coming out; it's been a while since I've seen them.

Yeah, that's my excuse, because spying on a girl I cannot get out of my head is not what I'm really doing.

Nope.

Not at all.

I eyed her Kindle laying on my nightstand knowing she would want this more than anything right now. Returning it was not an option though, it was the key to keeping her in my life at the moment. I felt like an only child who was greedy with his toys and never shared.

The books on her Kindle showed me that she had a secret side, and more than anything, I wanted to explore that side of her. This required a change in me – am I ready for that? Alice's words taunt me from earlier, _she's not some airhead you plan on forgetting about. _ I couldn't forget her if I tried. All the nameless faces from my past are just a dust in the wind compared to her blazing beauty.

Her Kindle came to life in my hands. The image of Jane Austen faded away, revealing words of heated passion between lovers. I turned it off revealing a new image, the Kindle definition.

/kindl/[_v. trans_] Light or set fire. Arouse or inspire (an emotion or feeling) _a love of art was kindled in me. _[_intrans_] (of an emotion) be aroused: _She pressed on, enthusiasm kindling within her. _[_intrans_] become impassioned or excited: _the young man kindled at once._

I switched it back on, revealing the words once more, not reading a single thing.

Back off.

Back on.

Back off.

I stared at the image of Charlotte Brontë, an idea slowly forming in my head. I needed to give Bella something, more. Flowers die, along with the memory of them. I needed to give her something that would ignite a spark. I repeatedly turned the Kindle on and off again until the Kindle definition reappeared.

/kindl/[_v. trans_] Light or set fire. Arouse or inspire (an emotion or feeling) _a love of art was kindled in me._

I knew immediately what I could give her - the only thing that would inspire her when she most needed it. I scrambled to my closet, throwing boxes unto the floor until I found the one I was looking for. A first edition copy of _Wuthering Heights_, it was perfect. It's been sitting in this box for years, untouched. It was time for it to have a new home.

Twenty minutes later, I'm standing on her doorstep ringing the doorbell. It was high school all over again, the nerves, sweaty palms, and doubt running amuck in my head. It was all too much, something I haven't experienced since I was 16. Since then, nerves were a thing of the past and the ladies were the ones to be nervous. I had it all, but now, it felt different – a new step into the unknown. I was thankful I nixed the flower idea, they wouldn't survive my death grip I have on the box I was holding, which felt like a 100 pounds heavier than it should be.

Suddenly, the door wisped open and there she was. Breathing was lost to me as her glorious smile met my eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue ball gown that hugged her body, it was strapless and her shoulders shimmered in the light. Her pale skin looked divine next to the satin. I couldn't wait to touch her.

"Hi," I breathed, "you look amazing. Well, not saying you never do, but, tonight. Wow." Edward, just stop talking.

"Um, thanks. Let me grab my coat, wait right here."

"Wait!" I said grabbing onto her hand, it was so soft. "I have something for you." I pulled her close to me, handing her the small black box with my gift in it. "I hope you like it."

"Edward, you really shouldn't have." I love the sound of my name on her lips.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I don't know what happened with you earlier today, but if it happens again, I want you to call me. This should tell you that you can have faith in me."

She eyed the box suspiciously and quickly popped off the lid…and froze. Did I do something wrong? She let the box drop and held the book with disbelief. "This can't be." She was in shock. "This had to cost you a fortune... Wait."

Realization dawned on her and I was busted.

"You looked, you said you wouldn't look."

"I peeked."

"And?"

"Your collection is, well, interesting."

She bit her bottom lip, fingering the delicate pages of the book. I'd give anything to have those fingers. I cleared my throat, not wanting to go any further with my thoughts.

"I can't accept this, it's too much. I have nothing to give to you in return."

"I'm not looking for you to give me anything in return, expect for a date to the Mayor's ball. Which, we are running a little bit behind on." She held the book up to her heart and looked at me. Her brown eyes were floating in a sea of water.

"Thank you. No one has done anything this nice for me before." She turned to go into her house, but suddenly, warmth flooded my soul as she reached up and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>The ball happens next! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I want to apologize for the long delay in between chapters. I had one major writers block when it came to this chapter, it took all I had to not delete the whole story and say screw it!**

**I want to say thank you to my friend, Tracy, for beta'ing this at last minute.**

**This is for you, Astrid. Thank you for believing in this story and for pushing me to continue on. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This chapter starts right off where chapter 6 ended.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I held the book close to my chest, feeling the complicated story line sink through the old pages, right into my heart. I felt a rush of awe course throughout my body and the overwhelming urge to kiss him took me by force. I took a step back, fighting against that instinct.

"Thank you." I whispered, "No one has done anything like this for me before." His smiled reached his eyes and his hand pulled at his long locks. I couldn't hold back anymore.

Before my lips crashed to his, I hesitated and gently placed a kissed on his cheek. There was a time and place for that, and now wasn't the moment. He gasped in surprised and stood there in shock. He was not expecting this, and it made me think I went too far.

"Sorry." I whispered. He shook his head, erasing his expression.

"Don't be." His eyes bore into mine, green into brown. He licked his lips and I felt an invisible line pulling me in. The atmosphere surrounding us was charged with an unknown force. "We should get going." His voice was husky and deeper, and I knew he felt the same charge as I did.

I quickly walked into my house while placing _Wuthering Heights_ back into the box and tucked it into a hidden hole in my wall. I'm still overwhelmed by his generosity and tears were still fighting their way out. I picked up my favorite photo of Charlie and I, hugging it close to me – wishing strength would find its way into my bones. _I miss you so much_.

I met Edward by the door, his hand was lingering on his cheek and his shy smile turned into a wicked grin.

"Are you ready?" He took my coat from me and I took a deep steady breath, ready to take the next step forward.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you sure you want to go tonight? I standby what I said earlier, we can spend the evening in if you want."

I smiled up at him, "I wouldn't dream of missing tonight."

We walked arm in arm down my sidewalk until a sleek and sexy black car came into view. It looked fast, too fast for comfort.

"What is that?"  
>"An Aston Martin V12 Vanquish." He was gloating.<br>"I don't speak car."  
>"Just get in." He held the door open for me, but I was glued to the spot. "It's safe, trust me." I reluctantly climbed into the deathtrap of his car and quickly strapped myself in. I shivered against the cool leather seats, wishing I put my jacket on. Edward turned on the car and heat suddenly wrapped itself around me. The loud bass of a song vibrated the seat and the sweet melody of <em>Time<em>_ Is Running Out_ started. I smiled a shy smile while he turned it down, how ironic.

"Don't turn it down all the way, I love this song."  
>"I would have never guessed you'd be a Muse fan."<br>"You cannot always assume what people like."  
>"I guess not, especially with what I saw on your Kindle." He raised his eyebrow at me and smiled. Slowly, the bass returned to its deafening state and I looked away in embarrassment. I can already feel the blush creeping up my neck.<p>

"Is that blush on your cheeks, Miss Swan?" The outside world flew by us, we were already on the highway heading north, away from the city.

"I'm just slightly embarrassed of what you saw on my Kindle." I admitted.

"We all have our secrets, Bella."

"Oh, really?" I mused. "And what, pray tell, would be your secret since you so hastily betrayed my plea with you to not read mine." I watched his reaction to my question out of the corner of my eye. His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel with a slight smile on his lips.

"I never said I read it." His smile was still there, I know he's not telling the truth. "I do believe I said, 'I peeked'."

"What did you 'peek' at, then?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why must you answer a question with a question?"

He laughed, "touché." I bit my lip, glaring at him. I was slightly annoyed that he was avoiding my question. I wanted him to admit he read it, I don't think he would be teasing me otherwise.

"Feisty, aren't we?" I never answered him.

After a moment of silence, I thought about what I did have on my Kindle. Besides the classics, which I had in a subfolder labeled _Love_, I had a mass collection of random books. And then I had _those_ books. The whole collection of Black Dagger Brotherhood series sat nice and pretty on my home page with _Lover Eternal_ on top. The temptation for him to turn it on was definitely there. Otherwise, how would he know I loved the Brontë's sisters? I just want him to admit to it.

"Find anything you liked?" He laughed then, confirming my fear, it only made me blush more.

"You look lovely when you blush." We were stopped at a red light. His blazing green eyes bore into mine once more. Hesitantly, he caressed my cheek causing my whole body to react to him. Never, has this happen before. Deep down I felt a stirring I wasn't familiar with, I gasp when he released me and his eyes were somehow darker, filled with want.

I wanted him too.

A horn blared somewhere breaking our connection. Traffic started zipping by us, and slowly, he turned his head from me and drove forward.

Moments later, we pulled into a long driveway lined with trees and twinkling lights. A dark and luminous mansion sat on the edge of the forest. That had to be where the Mayor lived. A huge white tent sat adjacent to the property where a crowd was beginning to form. We pulled up to the valet where Edward helped me out of the car while he threw his keys to a kid who barely looked old enough to drive.  
>"If you dent it, I will kill you." The kid looked horrified.<br>"Be nice."  
>"That was being nice." I shook my head at him in disappointment, boys and their toys.<p>

Edward casually took my hand in his and walked me up to the tent. Before we walked in, he pulled me to the side.  
>"Would you do the honors?" He pulled out his mask hidden in his coat pocket. It was black and white covered in crystals laid in a diamond shape. Black and white swirls covered his nose and cheek bones. Emeralds lined the mask, causing the gold flecks in his green eyes to blaze out from under this mask. He was a whole different being with it on. My fingers lingered on his cheeks, taking in the masked man before me.<p>

Edward kept eye contact with me as he returned the favor. I could feel his fingers lazily drag from my cheek, down my neck to where he tied the string at under my hair. His fingers felt like fire as it came in contact with my bare flesh.

"You look stunning." His face was inches from mine, and closing in. I closed my eyes in anticipation. I could feel his closeness and warmth. I swallowed as panic rose up in my throat and became still as a rock. He could feel the change and backed off.

"Too soon?" he questioned. I really wish it wasn't. I had to fight myself earlier for not jumping him. Masked strangers surrounded us in the shadows and it felt like we were being watched.  
>"Not here," was the best excuse I had.<p>

Walking into the tent was like walking straight into a fairy tale. Massive chandeliers hung from the ceiling, flowers and elaborate ice sculptures surrounded endless tables full of food. The walls glittered with sparkling lights and the jazz band crooned the few couples who were brave enough to start dancing so soon.

This evening was going to be magical, I could feel it in the atmosphere, and most importantly, in my bones. I smiled at Edward every time he caught me staring at him while he was being polite to the strangers who approached him. I quietly stood in the shadows and enjoyed my champagne while I nibbled on the exotic fruit by the chocolate fountain.

I felt a cold rush of air creep up my spine when a busty blonde greedily put her arms around Edward and tried to kiss him. I watched in shock as he gently pushed her away and pointed to me. That was the first time in my life a guy turned down a girl with bigger boobs than me. I raised my glass to her and winked.

"If looks could kill." I knew that voice! I turned around to see bright blue eyes sparkling behind a Phantom mask.  
>"Emmett? What are you doing here?"<br>"Rumor had it that my little brother found himself this hot date, and I had to come and check her out."  
>"Funny, Em." I replaced my empty glass of champagne with a new one. It was nice to see a familiar face, even if it was a work colleague. I always loved it when he came to visit Jasper.<p>

"I'm only here to make a quick appearance. Daddy-o over there," he pointed to a gentleman with blonde hair wearing a full face mask, "requested that all the kid's show up. He's donating a million dollars to the mayor's charity. He wants the whole family to be recognized." He sounded bitter about the whole situation, and I wasn't going to question it. "Saint Alice got to stay home." Very bitter indeed, I had to change the subject.  
>"Who's the blonde that wants to murder me?"<br>"Tanya, Edward's ex. They were the "it" couple for the longest time. She's also the mayor's daughter."  
>"Oh."<br>"It's a big mess, hence the big donation. The mayor hates Edward."  
>"Then why was he invited?"<br>"Because of what you just saw, Tanya thinks the relationship can be savaged."  
>"Wow." I was in total shock.<br>"And I probably shouldn't have told you any of that." I gasp in shock as warm hands grasp my hips and pulled me into a tight embrace. The familiar scent of Edward's musky cologne filled my lungs, he was intoxicating.  
>"I hope you're not listening to a word Emmett is saying, Bella. He'd say anything to get on your good side."<p>

"Actually, I was scolding him about the fact that he has never mentioned he had a little brother." I winked at Emmett, I don't think Edward would be thrilled that I knew the real reason why we were here.  
>"Must of slipped my mind, besides, he's the troublemaker."<br>"Anyways," Edward took my glass and downed the contents, "someone owes me a dance, or three." And with that, I was whisked away from Emmett onto a very deserted dance floor.

Edward gracefully placed his hand on my lower back as he held my hand close to his chest. I felt safe in his arms, and I didn't care who was watching. The band played started to play one of my favorite Norah Jones songs and I didn't even realize the dance floor was now packed full of couples who completely forgot about the world.

"Your wireless is off, Miss Swan," Edward murmured softly in my ear, "and I intend to keep it that way." What is he talking about? I looked up into his face to catch a mischievous grin spreads across his face and then it hit me. If the wireless is off on my Kindle, it doesn't keep a log of where I'm at in a book online. That's why it's showing me I'm still in the same spot. I can't believe it, he's so sneaky!

I froze on the dance floor, taking a step back from him. His green eyes were blazing bright and it left me breathless.  
>"You're not going anywhere." He took my right hand and placed it around his neck. Slowly, he dragged his fingertips across my bare shoulder and down my left arm. I shivered at his touch while warmth flooded in the pit of my stomach. "Your skin is so soft," he whispered while placing my other hand at his neck. He continued the slow torture of his fingertips down both my sides and pulled me into a tighter embrace. My heart was beating erratically, he had me completely hypnotized.<p>

Edward's bronze locks were tickling my fingertips. I played with them slightly, gauging his reaction. His eyes closed and his mouth went into a harsh straight line. I immediately pulled my hands down onto his shoulders.  
>"Sorry."<br>"Don't be, Bella, you have no idea how good that feels." Oh!  
>"I wanted to do this ever since I first laid eyes on you," I whispered. Bravely, my hands returned to the base of his neck, gently running my fingers through his hair, it felt amazing, just as I imagined.<p>

He chuckled and shook his head, knocking the fantasy of running my fingertips elsewhere on his body out of me. "How's your friend, Mary? Did she ever hook up with that Hal guy?" I gave him a questioning look. I had no idea who he was talking about. "Oh, you know, your friends that live in Caldwell, New York. I must say, I was a bit shock to find out that Hal was a vampire. Does Mary know? Poor girl if she doesn't. And what's his real name, Rhage?"

Yes, that knocked me straight back into reality. He was talking about the main characters in the vampire book I was reading. I stopped dancing and started to walk away from him. I was too embarrassed to talk about this.

"It's one thing to read my Kindle, but to make fun of what's on it is a different thing." People turned their heads in our direction, giving me disapproving looks.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella, it's cute." I could feel him hot on my heels as I ran out into the cool night. A small lake was nestled in between the Mayor's mansion and the tent. I found myself standing on the stone cobbled bridge watching the lights dance on the water's surface. I looked up into the clear night's sky and watched as a star fell into the darkness of the forest. The inner child in me crossed her fingers, closed her eyes and made a wish.

She made a wish that this magical adventure she was on, would never end.

"Bella," I could feel Edward's warmth as he stood behind me, "here." I felt the soft fabric of his suit jacket cover my shoulders. "They don't sparkle, do they? Please tell me that much." I turned around and playfully hit him in the arm.  
>"I can't believe you read my kindle." I shook my head and laughed. "I should have known! You can never trust a lawyer to keep his promise." I tried to turn away from him but he captured my jaw and titled my face up towards his. The atmosphere between us shifted, all child's play was gone.<p>

"Reading your Kindle was like opening up a treasure chest, Bella. I wasn't sure what I would get, but what I found was anything but gold. Inside was a tiny key lying amidst a throng of words describing a world I wasn't familiar with." He let go of my chin and reached for the key that never leaves my neck. "It's also a key to unlocking your beautiful, yet mysterious soul." Edwards's eyes sparked in the moonlight like Emeralds as his cool hands brought my face closer to his.

"Don't do that," his thumb touched my bottom lip, releasing it from the grasps of my teeth, "it drives me absolutely wild." I gasp in surprised as his lips crashed into mine. I pulled him closer to me, my hands traveling up his back, holding onto his strong shoulders.

The gentleness of his kisses grew fierce. Our tongues met with urgency, want and desire. His hands traveled down my sides, pushing my lower back so our hips were made flush. Fire shot up through my bones and a longing I haven't felt in years was rekindling.

I could feel the quickening of my heart as his kisses traveled from my lips, down onto my neck. He was laughing again, his breath tickling my skin. Before I could ask him why, I felt his tongue swirl around my collarbone.

And then he bit me.

My breath caught as pure sex boiled within. He looked at me with dark sensual eyes and with a smile that dissolved my panties.

"Bet you a vampire can't kiss you that good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I promise to have the next chapter up soon. On a side note, I have been working on another story =) I'm very excited about it and I hope to have the first chapter up before summer!**


	8. Chapter 8

To those who have been with this story from the beginning, thank you for hanging on. To those who have left me encouraging words to continue on, this update is for you, and I dedicate every chapter after this, to you as well.

Astrid – thank you for being the rock in my shoe that just wouldn't go away. This story wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Keep your head up, and remember, you deserve so much better.

Thank you, Tracy, for being awesome. Tony Stewart is currently in a box being shipped to your house ;)

I encourage you to reread the last chapter. This takes place immediately after the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The rest of the night blurred into one magical evening. Kisses were stolen in the dark corners of the tent and I felt like Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming. Unfortunately, the ball ended and my pumpkin turned carriage was a race car speeding into the darkness of the night.

After spending more than enough time saying goodnight on my doorstep, I couldn't help but waltz through my front door holding onto the emerald crested mask that now sat dutifully on my nightstand. It was one magical evening that I will never forget.

I stripped walking from my bedroom to the bathroom, allowing my dress to fall to the floor, bra on a random chair, and my panties on the floor in the bathroom. Goosebumps covered my skin as warm water burst through my showerhead. As I washed away the soreness of my muscles, I was thrown back into reality. For a lack of better words, my "Spidey" senses kicked in and I froze to the spot.

My house alarm never beeped when I came home tonight.

_Relax, Bella, you probably never turned it on when you left._

I quickly finished my shower and swallowed my paranoia while throwing on some clothes. Grabbing my phone off the night stand, I booked it to the front door, checking my messages as I go. The alarm was disarmed, confirming that I never turned it on. I need to be more diligent about that.

I flipped the switch in my bedroom, lights sparked to life and I gasped in fear of what I saw. My closet door was thrown open, the contents thrown everywhere. My bed was a complete mess, the invitation to the ball sat squarely on a pillow, and Edward's mask?

Gone.

A thump in my bathroom paralyzed me. The smell of dark spices filled my room causing my eyes to water. I put a hand over my mouth to drown out my voiceless cry. The severity of what was happening right now gripped me in fear.

Jacob was in my home.

A dark shadow moved in my peripheral vision, growing bigger within the bathroom light. Images of the night I told Jacob to move out came rushing back to me; pushing me up against the wall, trying to rekindle what was. I knew he wouldn't have done anything to me that night. He had a reputation to protect – but here? He was a monster looking for his prey.

A loud commotion caused me to turn around, the familiar face of Jacob's friend stood at the end of my hallway.  
>"Jake, I got her, she's in the hallway!" I dropped my phone and backed up against the wall holding my hands out to warn off the man walking towards me.<br>"There you are." Jacob's smug face was in front of mine, his sweaty hands on my arms.  
>"Get off of me." I pushed him with all my force and ran as fast as I could out of my house.<br>"You bitch! Get back here! Sam, don't stand there, go after her!"

Tears streamed down my face, causing me to trip and fall on the last step of my stairs. I landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor, my left wrist aching with intense pain. I've never thought I would find myself in a situation where I was afraid of someone I trusted so much, someone I once loved. Now I was scared for my life, and the front door was too far away.

Sam's strong arms grabbed a hold of my waist, hauling me off the floor and onto the stairs. I managed to wriggle free and kick whatever I could, hoping to strike some part of him that would cause him to fall away from me. I succeed the moment Jacob's familiar footing came running. His brown eyes locked with mine the moment I threw open my front door.

My teeth chattered uncontrollably as the night air pierced my skin. An unseen darkness threatened to engulf me while tears streamed down my face. It was impossible to make out the lone light that shown in the distance, but my feet pounded the pavement as I ran for my life.

Panic nipped at my heels as my tears turned into sobbing. I could barely make out Edward's porch as I stumbled onto it. I crawled to his door, pounding with as much force as I could muster. In one moment, my perfect night turned into the worst nightmare I could have imagined. All at once, the darkness I've been running from engulfed me. I was in the middle of a full blown panic attack. I could barely hear the confused voice calling out my name. All I could feel were strong arms picking me off the ground carrying me into the light.

My eyes closed of their own accord. The brightness was overwhelming and the darkness I've always associated with my father's death pulled me under. Images from my darkest days following his accident crashed into my mind.

I was drowning in my fear, and the voice calling my name kept my heart beating, but I'm not sure it could keep me alive.

I woke up to the sound of unfamiliar voices, red and blue lights flashed behind the closed curtain. The realization of what happened to me caused me to shout out in panic. In an instant, Edward's green eyes were in front of mine, trying to calm me down.  
>"How long was I out for?" I cursed to myself silently. Blacking out was my go-to when I couldn't handle my fear, and in this case, my past. Running from my past always leads me to darkness. <em>Always<em>.  
>"Not long." That answer scares me, but the fact that it's still dark out gives me hope. "I called the police once I pieced together what happened. I know you might not want to, but you must give them your statement while it's still fresh in your mind." Edward swooped down to pick me off the couch and gently placed me on my feet.<br>"Just as long as you don't leave my side."  
>"I have no plans on leaving."<p>

I sat in Edward's living room, surrounded by the voices that woke me up. I gave the detectives' a play by play of what happened the moment I walked into my home after the ball. I told them how much I trusted Jacob with my life when I lived in Forks, how he _was_ my life - until the day my life flipped upside down. I didn't know Jacob after that, and even to this day I still don't know that Jacob, and I don't want to.

Being trapped by my emotions was no longer an option for me. I needed my breakthrough, even if that meant putting someone in jail. As much as it pained me, I took the short walk back to my house with the cops and pointed to all the spots where our confrontation went down. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye shaking his head. His lips would flatten out and I knew he was fighting the urge to speak his mind about this whole ordeal.

My bedroom was still a mess, but the canvas hanging above my bed was still in place. I gently removed it to see the safe in the wall untouched. Opening it, I pulled out a small box and gave it to the detective. "This is everything you will need to find Jacob. Keep it, I don't want it back. I'm done with him, so done." That box contained our relationship in a nutshell. Engagement photos and little trinkets that linked us together; a small part of me hoped the fire that died inside of me would rekindle for him, but that was not going to happen now.  
>"Thank you, Ms. Swan. I believe you gave us enough information to find him. My team is going to take a few photos and then we'll be out of your hair. Do you have a place you can stay tonight? There's always a small chance he could come back and we don't want to chance you getting hurt again." I was in a daze, who will I stay with? I don't know anyone around here.<br>"Yes, she'll stay with me," to my surprise, Edward spoke up, "I'll make sure she stays safe."  
>"Perfect, I have your contact information and we'll stay in touch."<p>

I stood in the corner of my bedroom, watching as strangers combed through my belonging, looking for what, I don't know. The moment they left, was the moment I realize moving forward was going to be harder than I thought.

Tears stained my face as Edward pulled me into his arms. We stood like this for God knows how long, but I felt safe in his arms.

That was all that mattered in this moment.

The next morning I welcomed the smell of bacon wafting through the open door of Edward's bedroom. After we left my house last night with my stuff, he insisted that I sleep in his room. I objected as much as I could, until he picked me up and placed me in the middle of his massive bed. His silk sheets felt cool against my skin, and it smelled just like him. I couldn't say no to that.

"Breakfast is served, my lady." Edward waltzed into the bedroom carrying a tray and placed it across my lap. The bacon I smelled earlier sat next to a pile of waffles and fresh fruit.  
>"This looks delicious, thank you, but I would rather eat at a table. No need to get crumbs on these silk sheets" I looked up to him, only to burst out laughing. "What in the world are you wearing?" Edward looked down and pointed at his apron, it was a naked butler wearing a bowtie and apron around his waist.<br>"What, this old thing? I'm a messy cook, and it would hurt having hot food splash onto my real hard rock abs." He shot me this panty melting smile and winked, before moving the tray to a nearby table.

It was amazing how at ease I felt with Edward. You'd think that with the way my last relationship went, I would be guarded, but I wasn't. Breakfast was delicious and by the late afternoon, we sat on his back patio munching on finger food while sipping some fancy cocktail.

"This is absolutely delicious, what is it?" He winked, and bared that dazzling smile again. I wonder if he does it just make a rise out of me? But before my mind went there, my cell phone rang and Angela's familiar face popped up on my screen. "Excuse me, I should take this."  
>"No problem let me get you a refill." I watched as he retreated back into his house. I decided to walk down into the yard to take the call. She's probably calling to get more details about last night. I barely told her anything, and the more privacy I had, the more I could tell her.<p>

"Hey, Ang."  
>"Please tell me you're alright?"<br>"Yes, relax I'm fine."  
>"Good… I'm in Forks, by the way…" She added this as an afterthought, like it wasn't a big deal or anything.<br>"What?"  
>"Edward called me after you barely gave me any details on what happened last night after the ball."<br>"Wait, why did he call?"  
>"Didn't he tell you?" I turned around from where I was standing and gave Edward a cold stare. He smiled like everything was okay and raised his glass to me. He was becoming one mysterious person.<br>"Apparently not, or I wouldn't be asking you. Wait, how did he get your number?"  
>"Did you forget who his sister is? Alice was at my doorstep last night before you even sent me a text. Edward has a friend of a friend who did some investigating and she gave me all the stuff and basically picked me up and threw me into my car so I could deliver everything to the police in Forks."<br>"Wow." I was completely speechless.  
>"Yeah, wow. You wouldn't believe what the investigator uncovered. It looks like Jacob left Forks shortly after you did. I don't even want to tell you where he's been, but the records are not good." I could feel the panic start to rise within me. "The Chief of Police here managed to talk some sense into the leaders of the Quileute tribe. It was hard, but they're working with us now. They're trying to lure Jacob back to Forks." All this information was overwhelming and I found myself sitting on a huge rock overlooking a small pond filled with koi. "You're quiet."<br>"Sorry, it's just. Wow. Edward did all this? It's all too much to take in."  
>"I know, but Bella, without his help, none of this would be happening, and you know that." I knew what she was saying was the truth. "Look, I got to go. I'll keep you posted."<br>"Thanks, Ang, for everything."

It was hard to comprehend what just happened. My childhood best-friend was in Forks, taking care of a situation that happened only mere hours ago, all because of Edward, who two weeks ago, I never knew existed. My emotions were all over the place, I was ecstatic, and yet scared to death. It seems too easy that this is over.

Over will be Jacob behind bars.

I returned to where Edward was sitting and figured I should just jump ship and tell him everything. "Why didn't you tell me?" I'm in awe, especially since Edward barely knows me.

"You looked too peaceful in your sleep. I knew that if I woke you, you'd stay up the rest of the night worrying."

He was right, "You have no idea how many sleepless nights I've had since I've moved into this area." I took a long sip of the intoxicating cocktail he made, allowing the alcohol to loosen me up a bit. "You'd think that someone I trusted with my life wouldn't be the one haunting me in my dreams. But he is, and I find myself at fault."

"Bella, no, don't put this on you."

"No, Edward. I was the one who ended the relationship between us. We were the perfect couple, everyone envied us and we were on the road to the perfect life together. I was going to marry my best-friend." Edward didn't say anything, but I could tell this bit of news took him off guard. Another long sip, more burning of the alcohol, more confessions. "The night Jacob proposed to me, my world came crashing down. I lost the one thing in my life that tied me to Forks." I wasn't ready to tell him about my father – that was personal. "And after that, I was dead to this world. I barely lived, going to work, school and home was all I did. Jacob barely noticed. He would yell at me for not being 'the Bella he fell in love with'. He became violent and abusive." Edward fidgeted, trying to hide the anger that came over him. "About a year later, I got sick and tired of it and told Jacob to move out. That was my turning point. I wanted to live again, and not have him in my life. He no longer cared about me the way he used to. I was just, there. It's hard not to blame myself for this, but I do."

"But if it wasn't for the fact that this just happened, you wouldn't be sitting here with me today, Bella. Things work in a mysterious way. Sometimes you have to go through something that flips your world upside down to get where you need to be in life. In most cases, situations like that will make you stronger. Don't let what happen last night scare you back into hiding. You moved on, and he clearly didn't. Don't live in fear with the mind games he's playing. I'm here for you Bella, and if you let me, I'll continue to be here for you."

"But why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you deserve it." His gaze met mine, and the electricity I felt last night at the ball returned. "Now c'mon, I'm absolutely freezing, and you must be too." Actually, I wasn't. I found myself extremely hot, and it wasn't because I was bundled up, it was because I found myself wanting Edward. Wanting him more than just in the friend department, but in the area I haven't been satisfied in over a year. My sexual desire was returning, and being locked up in a house with him for the rest of the evening wasn't going to help this new old feeling.

About two hours later, we found ourselves lying together on his oversized couch watching some comedy show I lost interested in after the first episode. His arms encircled me, while my head lay on his chest. His fingers… God, those fingers kept drawing patterns on my back causing me to break out into goosebumps, which Edward mistake for being cold.

"Stay with me," he whispered, "Stay one more night."

"Only if you promise me you won't wear that ridiculous apron again when you make me breakfast in the morning." His bellow laugh turned into a fit of coughs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, especially since you're here with me." He pulled me up and kissed me passionately, his hands running up and down my back, slipping underneath my shirt to feel my cool skin. The overwhelming urge to straddle his hips took me off guard and I reluctantly pulled away. _It's the alcohol making you feel like this, Bella, you're not that type of girl._ I laid my head back on Edward's chest, syncing my heartbeat with his. I've never more relaxed than what I am now, and I never thought I would even consider falling for another guy… but I am. I'm falling hard.


End file.
